Systems for transporting and redistributing silage within a silo typically include an auger assembly extending horizontally from the center of the silo to the inner wall of the silo. As silage is directed into the center of the silo during the loading process, axial rotation of the individual auger(s) transports the silage outward from the center of the silo toward the wall of the silo. The auger assembly also rotates about the center of the silo and “sweeps” an essentially horizontal cross section of the silo in a clock hand-type manner. The combination of the rotation of the individual auger(s) and the sweeping action of the auger assembly moves the silage radially outward and ensures that the silage filling the silo is evenly distributed across a cross section of the silo.
The auger systems also work during the silo unloading process. The direction of rotation of the individual auger(s) is reversed so that silage is moved radially inwardly from the outer areas of the silo toward the silo center. During the unloading process, the auger assembly is also moved in a sweeping action as described above. Through the rotary action of the individual auger(s) and the sweeping movement of the auger assembly, silage is transported radially inward from the outer areas of the silo to a hole in the center of the stored silage. The transported silage is then directed downwardly through the center hole and down to a conveyor belt or discharge apparatus at the base of the silo. The discharge apparatus discharges the silage from the silo.
The prior art includes auger assemblies having single and double auger configurations. The single auger configuration is the simplest and it allows an operator to go from a silo loading configuration to an unloading configuration by simply flipping a switch to reverse the direction of auger rotation. However, a single auger system requires the use of a relatively large diameter auger. To be effective, the large diameter auger must be rotated relatively slowly and functions by moving the transported silage underneath the auger. Although the single auger configuration has important advantages, it is also relatively slow and inefficient.
Conventional dual auger assemblies allow the use of smaller diameter augers that can be rotated at an increased speed relative to the single auger configuration. In a dual auger assembly, the two augers have opposite flighting and rotate in opposite directions. Silage is lifted upwardly by rotation of the augers and carried in the direction dictated by the auger flighting. While a conventional dual auger system is faster and more efficient than a single auger system, the dual auger system cannot be easily changed from a loading to an unloading configuration. Changing a conventional dual auger configuration from a loading to an unloading configuration requires an operator to physically enter the silo and manually reverse the positions of the augers. The process of reversing the augers involves manually manipulating heavy machinery and is inconvenient, time consuming, and difficult.
The need exists for an auger assembly that can transport silage quickly and efficiently while having the ability to go from a loading configuration to an unloading configuration without going through an arduous reversal process. The present invention provides a three-auger system that transports silage more quickly than a dual auger system, while also having the advantage of allowing an operator to switch from a loading configuration to an unloading configuration by simply flipping a switch.